charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
A Paige from the Past
A Paige from the Past is the 76th episode of Charmed. Guest Starring * Sherman Howard as Clyde * M. Scott Wilkinson as Mr. Matthews * Lisa Darr as Mrs. Matthews * Larry Brandenburg as Mr. Martin * Alex Breckenridge as Michelle Miglis * Bradley James as Security Guard * Dwayne Macopson as Uniformed Cop * Rhonda Stubbins as Principal Harris * Time Winters as Chaplain * Tommy Redmond Hicks as Captain Plot Cole is detained at the police station, for driving without a license. Darryl has covered for him, but is angry due to all the open cases. Paige and Piper come for him. As they leave, they see a car flip over and catch fire. Piper freezes the car and she and Cole rescue the driver; but Paige has frozen in her own way, and watches the scene, terrified. Piper and Phoebe worry about Paige. Leo tells them what he thinks is wrong: Paige's adoptive parents had died in a car wreck. Piper and Phoebe find Paige at work and try to comfort her. Paige takes the rest of the day off and returns to the manor with her sisters. She admits that she was a rebellious teenager, and cruel to her adoptive parents; she had told them that they weren't their real parents just before they died. She doesn't know how she survived the crash. Leo summons Clyde and reminds him of a favor that Clyde owes him. Clyde opens a door and sends Leo off with Paige. Before Clyde leaves, two ghostly blobs appear in the attic; one enters Phoebe. Speaking with a thick Southern accent, she tells the other blob, Frankie, that she'll find a body for him soon. Paige finds herself in her old bedroom, and realizes she's a teenager again. Her father knocks on the door and discovers that Paige has been smoking. Paige tries to convince her parents that she's changed, but they believe it's an act. Frankie lurks in the manor, and then enters Cole, who starts speaking with a thick Southern accent as well. It turns out the blob that possessed Phoebe is Lulu, Frankie's fiancee. The two kiss and hug, and Piper notices. The two say that they have a "job" left unfinished 50 years ago. Paige attends a history class, and is bored to tears. She gets up and walks out of the classroom, to the cheers of the other students, and is confronted by a security guard. Darryl has found Frankie and Lulu in the database. They were a Bonnie and Clyde-like couple who robbed a series of jewelry stores in the 50s. He and Piper head for the jewelry store where Frankie and Lulu were shot dead. Frankie and Lulu go to that same store, and Frankie punches a security guard and takes his gun. He shoots the display case and Lulu steals the ring. The guard gets up and Frankie shoots him in the leg. Piper and Darryl arrive and Piper freezes the crowd to steal the surveillance tape. A cop tells Darryl that Frankie and Lulu have knocked of a bridal store, and Piper realizes that the "job" is to get married. Paige feels guiltier than ever. She is determined to save her parents' life, over Leo's objections. She is suspended from school. She tries to reconcile with her parents, and thinks she has succeeded in saving them. They go home in the car, and it drives out in front of a truck. Paige finds herself tumbling on the pavement as the truck hits the car. Paige now knows how she survived -- she orbed. Darryl and Piper track down Frankie and Lulu to a church, where Frankie is holding a priest at gunpoint. Piper tries to freeze the scene, but only the priest freezes. Frankie turns and shoots at Darryl, who shoots back, wounding him. The ghostly blobs leave and now Phoebe and Cole are themselves again. Darryl ushers the priest away and Piper summons Clyde. Leo and Paige return from the past. Leo heals Cole. Clyde recognizes Frankie and Lulu and sends them back through the time door. Cole again asks Phoebe to marry him and she accepts. Over dinner, the sisters discuss Paige's accident. She is sad that her parents didn't see how she turned out -- and then Leo appears with the parents' ghosts, apparently another favor from Clyde. Gallery FirePiperColeSaves.jpg|Piper and Cole save someone from a crashed car PaigeFreezesUp.jpg|Paige freezes instead of helping PaigeHug.jpg|Paige explains her parents death Leocallsclyde.jpg|Leo calls Clyde Clyde0.jpg|Clyde teleports in Clydesnapsfingers.jpg|Clyde summons his door Paigegoesindoor.jpg|Paige and Leo go in door FrankyLuluSpirits.jpg|Frankie and Lulu escape from the door Paigeroom1.jpg|Paige and Leo go back to 1994 Paigehugsdad1.jpg|Paige gets to see her parents again PaigeTalksToParents.jpg|Paige tells her parents she wont be bad File:Paigeleavesclass.jpg|Paige back in school SpiritPhoebe1.jpg|Lulu possesses Phoebe SpiritCole1.jpg|Frankie possesses Cole Franky_Lulu1.jpg|Frankie and Lulu together again FrankyLuluJob.jpg|Frankie and Lulu robbing a jewelery store FrankyLuluJob1.jpg|The ring they steal FrankyLuluJob2.jpg|Their caught on camera CrimeSceneFreeze.jpg|Piper freezes the crime scene CrimeSceneDarrel.jpg|Darrel cleaning fingerprints CrimeScene1.jpg|Piper takes the video tape PaigeParentsCar.jpg|Paige and parents before the accident Accident6.jpg|Paige orbs out of the car before the accident happens Accident10.jpg|A vehicle crashes into their car causing it to burst into flames Accident9.jpg|Paige crys over her parents death ChurchFrankyLulu.jpg|Frankie and Lulu almost get married ChurchDarrelPiper.jpg|Piper and Darrel get to the church in time ChurchLeoHealsCole.jpg|Darrel has to shoot Cole to save himself ClydeCallsSpirits.jpg|Clyde calls the two spirits back in the door PaigeHugsParents.jpg|Paige hugs her parents one last time Power Usage * Piper / Freezes / Car on Fire / Street * Piper / Freezes / Crowd / Jewelry store * Piper / Freeze / Phoebe, Cole and priest / Church * Paige / Orbs / Herself/ Car Witch-Whitelighters * Paige Matthews: a troubled teen, skipped classes, partied all night with friends, cruel to her parents, the day her parents died she told them that they weren't her real parents Ghosts # Clyde: a malevolent ghost who visited Charles Dickens, the only one who helps the living visit the past, Leo healed one of Clyde's charges when Clyde returned her from the past on the edge of a cliff with 32 broken bones # Frankie and Lulu: two robbers who possess the bodies of Cole and Phoebe. # Mr. and Mrs. Matthews: Paige's adoptive parents, who died in a car crash when she was 17 years old. Spells # Leo summons Clyde, with 5 candles in a pentagram. Notes thumb|300px|right * The title is a reference to the saying "taking a page from the past" which means using a past example to influence the present. * This is the only episode on the show with "Paige" in the title. * This is the sixth time that one of the sisters has been possessed. * This is the fourth time that time travel was in an episode. * In this episode, Paige's life as a teen is shown and she has short bangs and braces. All the Halliwell sisters have been shown to have braces and short bangs (except Phoebe, though it's believed she once had them). Prue in the season 2 episode Be Careful What You Witch For, Piper in the season 3 episode Coyote Piper,'' and Phoebe in the season 6 episode Hyde School Reunion. * Piper says ''"What is with the Blanche Dubois?",a reference to the 1951 Academy award-winning film "A Streetcar Named Desire", which was based on the play by Tennessee Williams, and where the female lead was named Blanche DuBois. * Piper says "My sister was just possessed by a supernaturally born killer", a reference to the 1994 movie Natural Born Killers, which is about a murderous couple going on a rampage. * Leo says "Get your butt down here you fetid worm from the bog of eternal stench!". The "bog of eternal stench" is a reference to the movie "Labyrinth", in which a young girl must solve a gigantic, magical maze (aka a labyrinth) to save her baby brother. Within the labyrinth, there was a place called The Bog of Eternal, and anyone who touched the bog would reek forever. * When Clyde arrives in the manor for the first time, he mentions the Woodstock Festival. Woodstock would again be referenced in the title of season six's Witchstock. * Through Frankie and Lulu, Phoebe and Cole's true feelings about marriage are shown. * This episode scored 3.4 million viewers. Glitches * When Leo and Paige arrive in 1994, there are a few factual errors in Paige's bedroom: on the wall, there is a poster of Metallica's album Garage, Inc., which wasn't released until 1998, and on her desk is a doll from the movie Bride of Chucky, which also wasn't released until '98. There's also 's a movie poster for Scream from 1996 (curiosly starring Rose McGowan) on the wall. The poster is blurred out for reruns, possibly due to licensing reasons. * When Paiges parents car burst into flames, you can clearly see that nobody is in the car. 410